The Red Clouds Are Hosting
by M.P. Unicorn
Summary: Chek's b day is today and I typed this up at night so some part might not make sense


**January 11th: Chek's Birthday**

**Twinny: Happy B-day Akamaru--I mean...Chek!!**

* * *

It was a dark and silent night...too silent one must agree. At the Akastuki headquarters, the organization seems to have been missing a member. A member that wears an orange mask with a large swirl on it and an eye hole and goes by the name Tobi. Of course, Tobi was the most cheerful member there is, besides Deidara who seems pretty happy at times while the others are slightly emo... 

"Anyone seem Tobi anywhere?" Deidara asked the group once they have gathered, slightly pissed that Tobi had just ran of right before a mission, leaving him alone.

"No." "Nope." Nuh-uh." was most of the replies.

"Where the hell is that bastard?" the blonde searched all around the base looking for him.

Suddenly, he heard humming right outside of a door that says 'Forbidden Unless Leader Gives Permission' with tons of exclaimations points after it. Deidara sighed and stood outside the door. Five seconds later, Tobi jumped out from behind the door, carrying a whole bunch of card-like stuff in his ams, and screamed, clearly startled to find someone standing right outside the door.

"H-h-hi Deidara-senpai!" he joyously, yet, nervously greeted. The blonde eyed Tobi suspiciously.

"What where you doing? We have to go! NOW!!" the clay master with mouths on his hands yelled before ushering the mask wielding guy out the door. Tobi jumped back.

"Gomen Deidara-senpai! I have something important I must do! Do the mission by yourself or...revive Sasori-san!!" Tobi shouted before jumping off.

"You BASTARD!!! Get back here!!!" but atlas, the one eyed was gone.

--At another location in the hide-out--

"Wheeeeee!! I hope you all attend!!!" Tobi yelled upside-down on the living room ceiling before letting go of all the card-like things he was holding.

The people below looked up.

"Hey, it's snowing paper!!" Kisame stupidly shouted, earning him a whack upside the head by Itachi.

Zetsu picked off one of the piece of paper that evidently landed on his head.

"What's going on here!!" Pein shouted, making a dramatic entry. Zetsu held out the piece of paper.

"Ah. Everyone, follow Tobi!" the guy that has multiple piercing on his face shouted with the following of "hai!" from everyone.

-------A Few Hours Later-------

"That mask wearing bastard and that piercing fetish freak!!" Deidara stormed back to head quarters, carrying a package of some sort. "That's what Pein-sama had me go get!!! Gaaaaah!!! Explode the fucking hide-out up one day..." Deidara cussed, sounding a bit quite like Hidan while storming back to the room with the sign that has a whole bunch of exclamation points.

------At The Room In Which Tobi Came Out Of Hours Earlier-----

"Deidara, put that in the center of the table and Kisame, get away from the fish tank. And you Itachi, do _something_!!" Pein was shouting all over and instructing the members to do some work.

"Think about how much all of this is ganna cost me!!" Kazuku complained.

"Shove it Kazuku. You spent much more for the laser gun!" Hiden shouted. Kazuku gasped.

"You promised you wouldn't tell anyone about that!!" Kazuku flipped Hiden off and walked away.

"You got a laser gun!!! Give me!!" Kisame shouted and ran after Kazuku, ignoring the fishies.

"Thought he was gonna eat me," the red and black fish said to the other fishes. Pein rubbed his temples.

"EVERYONE!!! SHUT THE **_HELL_** UP!!!" he shouted and everyone stayed still, frozen in place. "Okay, they will be here in a few minutes so find a hiding place and stay _silent_. Okay?" Everyone nodded.

----Front Entrance--

"Sooo...This is where it's at?" Chek asked.

"Yup!" Gigi and Twinny cheerfully answered her.

"Why does it have the words _'Akatsuki Lair. Enter and Die!! Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!'_ on it?" Chek asked, quite uncertained.

"Umm...Someone's hosting it soooo...yeah..." Twinny said.

"Come on people!! Lets go!!" Gigi yelled and pushed Chek in with the help of Twinny. Together, the three made their way through the dungeon/maze-like hallways.

"I _(wheeze_) think this _(pant)_ where it is _(hack up blood... just kidding)_," Gigi and Twinny wheezed at the same time while Chek looked like she haven't ran at all. Upon arriving, the girls saw a sign that says Forbidden Unless Leader Gives Permission' with tons of exclamations points after it, they knocked.

"Are you sure this is it?" Chek asked.

"Of course it is!"

"But it said 'forbidden'."

"What's your point?"

"...Whatever..." Chek sighed, giving up. They knocked again and the door creaked open, like some bad scary movie where something is gonna pop out at them and bite their heads off but this USN't a scary movie so the girls arena't going to get their head bitten off. (happy grin)

"Hello? Anyone here?" Chek shouted out. She turned back, figuring no one was there and her friends are delusional, the other two girls aren't there what-so-ever, like they had disappeared into thin air but that is kinda psychically impossible but in the state of being alone, she did't think about that and got creped out.

_"HM...Might as well go inside..."_ she thought before taking a few step inside. The the behind her slammed shut, leaving her in darkness. Suddenly, almost all at once (except some), the occupations withing the room jumped out of no where and shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!" at the top of their lungs and the lights flickered on, revealing all of the stuff hidden within the darkness earlier.

"Whoa...very elaborate..." Chek said, quite shocked. Twinny looked around and spotted someone.

"'TACHI-SAMA!!!!!!!" she shouted before _trying_ clomping him and almost tempting to his spinal column. He moved out of the way and the fan girl landed head-first into the wall. She got up.

"What the hell!!?" she shouted. The rest stared.

"...Okay then. Moving on. Happy b-day Chek and we kidnapped some people for you!!" Gigi said cheerily.

"Yuppers! Her's the first one we kidnapped." Twinny said, pulling a humongous box to the middle of the room before grabbing Sonic from within it.

"OMG!! SONIC!!" Chek shouted and ran towards him...only to get smacked away by a giant fly-swatter that Twinny and Gigi pulled from God knows where. They made tsking noises before started pulling out more characters from shows Chek is obsessed about.

"Here's the second!!" Gigi said before pulling out Shadow. Chek ran at Shadow, only to get smacked away by the giant fly-swatter once again.

"Wait til were done!! ...then you can glomp them and shatter their spinal columns as much as you wish...oh yeah, here's the last one," Twinny said before pulling out the asst character, which happened to be Shimmery.

"OMG!!!!!!!!! SHIKAMARU!!!!"

"Dear God...she's in fangirl mode..." Gigi and Twinny said, quite a little scared.

"OKAY PEOPLE!!! LET'S PAR-TAY!!!" Gigi shouted before everything went while til eight in the morning the next day...and then they all crashed at the Akatsuki's hide-out and making sure to get up before everyone else and haul their ass out of there so they don't have to clean up the mess.


End file.
